


Tickle

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so sorry if I end up butchering these characters. And this has like nothing to do with the actual prompt theme. There’s not even dialogue cause I didn’t feel like adding any. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Also it’s more from Norway’s view then anything. <s>I regret nothing. It probably could have been continued but I gave up. :T</s></p>
    </blockquote>





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry if I end up butchering these characters. And this has like nothing to do with the actual prompt theme. There’s not even dialogue cause I didn’t feel like adding any. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Also it’s more from Norway’s view then anything. ~~I regret nothing. It probably could have been continued but I gave up. :T~~

Glancing up from his book, Norway glanced at the two nations situated across from each other before shifting to look at the chess board where a stalemate had occurred. If he didn’t know which nation had picked their pieces, the humming coming from Italy easily gave away that he was just waiting for England to make a move that would end in failure or for him to just forfeit the game.

Said empire was glaring at the board in concentrated disbelief to having his queen surrounded. Norway turned back to his book, seeing as the victor for this round was already decided. The Nordic managed to turn another page before his eyes were drawn up as light teasing filtered through the air.

The Italian’s teasing was countered with bickering, which Norway gave no thought as he turned back to his novel, that was until the collision and scrapping of furniture against the wood floor had him cringing a bit. With an irritated sound, he slammed the book shut before getting up and looking at the two nations that were now rolling across the floor.

Well. Not really. Italy was trying to wiggle his way out from England who was holding on tight. But Norway did catch the glint in green eyes before the Brit slipped his hands up Italy’s shirt and started to tickle him.

The response was immediate as Italy’s flailing increased with a shriek and laughter.


End file.
